


so far, i can't touch

by immaturities



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Idk what to tag this as, distant pain, i love mikida but this isn't really?? anything romantic?? sooooo, mega drabble, stupid teenage boys that don't understand each other, this is a reposting/edit of an older little thing idk, unanswered calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturities/pseuds/immaturities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he keeps count of how many times Kida calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so far, i can't touch

**somewhere in my heart, I’m inconsistent.**

  
His cell phone ringing over and over is usually annoying, but there’s something about the insistent noise and the faint glowing of the screen in his eyes that is - well, comforting isn’t the word, really. He’s not sure what he’d call it. Relieving? Calming?   
  
Kida’s name flashes on the screen, and Mikado doesn’t answer. The fact that Kida cares enough to keep calling, one, two, five times now, makes Mikado feel the silence of his apartment more heavily than before. The only noise comes from the faint vibrations of his phone in his hand.   
  
He - doesn’t  _like_  not picking up. He doesn’t. He knows the feeling of trying to reach someone over and over, the creeping nerves in the pit of your stomach when they never pick up. He also knows that for Kida to be calling so many times, something important much be going on. But for some reason, he refuses to pick up.   
  
(Maybe, on the inside, he’s using the number of times Kida calls to measure how much he cares. He counts up to fifteen and realizes without much fanfare that he doesn’t know how to measure what the numbers mean.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa if somehow anyone knows this fic... it's reposted and edited, from fanfiction and livejournal. i cut it short to only the first half because i felt like the second half was really... not as strong? so i've just gotten rid of it. 
> 
> i've got one other drrr!! drabble i could post but it's literally like 100 words so i'm just "ok maybe not". i guess i'd have to make a collection of them to justify that......!!!!!!


End file.
